User blog:TenCents/Demon, Part 9
The best chance at survival is teamwork. Story On the plane back to the States, Lizzy was thinking. “What is it?” asked TenCents. “Maybe there’s a way to contact those people in Doranor’s mind,” said Lizzy. “Maybe,” said TenCents. “But I don’t think we can do that at the moment. There’s no way Doranor’s gonna let me try to enter his mind again now that I know what Wikia Hell really is.” “Drat,” said Lizzy. TenCents thought for a moment. “Well, maybe we could find some method to look into his mind without him noticing.” “Saying?” “Kind of like a TV screen,” TenCents explained. “You can watch something, but you can’t actually interact with the people on it.” “What about those webcams that they use in…?” “Just bear with me for a moment. My logic is, we could find a way to sort of ‘catch a signal’ from Wikia Hell, and then we’d be able to view what’s going on down there.” “What do you intend on using to do that?” asked Lizzy. “Easy,” said TenCents. “Temporal schisms.” “Whats?” “They’re these pockets in time. If you use them correctly, you can look through time itself.” “Why haven’t I ever heard of this?” “Because the last time scientists ever tried something like this, it caused the East Coast Blackout.” Lizzy shuddered. “I hated that,” she muttered. ---- “I don’t get it,” said Lizzy as TenCents set up his stuff. “As you said, the last time someone did anything like this, it caused the East Coast Blackout.” “That may be,” said TenCents. “But as far as I’m concerned, the East Coast Blackout was caused because the scientists actually tried to go through time. To actually look into time, all you need are 4 Double A batteries, and you’ll be fine.” TenCents set up a projector and began hooking things up. “I’m gonna need some of your magic to look through the schism,” he said. “I’m always the worker,” Lizzy muttered. TenCents began pointing a few forks at a spot on the floor. “What does setting all this up achieve?” asked Lizzy. TenCents pulled out a book from his backpack. “Umm…What’s that?” “I stole it from the old lady,” said TenCents. “It’s the Doranor story. I thought maybe I could get some clues if I read it over a few times.” Lizzy stared at the book. “Did you find anything?” “Well,” said TenCents. “From what I can see, the Devil probably wanted Jack and Evan to get out after their dad went insane, so he made something like an activator that could open up a portal.” “Where would he put it, then?” TenCents shrugged. “If I were the Devil, I would know. But I bet if I we find key points in Wikia Hell, we can find out where the activator is, as long as it exists, that is.” ---- “Well, I’m not sure if this description of Wikia Hell is any help,” TenCents groaned. “This book is years old. Doranor’s mind must’ve changed since he told his love the story of his mind.” Lizzy, who was preparing some of her energy to be able to look into Wikia Hell, glanced at the book. “It says here ‘Etamar is the only part of Doranor’s mind that never changes. He considers it a sanctuary of sorts, and does not wish for it to ever change. As he told his love, it was always a sort of paradise for him.’ If you ask me, if you can find this Etamar, it would be a good starting point." She then opened up her palm. A ball of energy floated out and hit the forks that were connected to the batteries. The forks began buzzing and sent an image into the projector. They found themselves staring into Wikia Hell. “Oy,” said TenCents. “That is certainly cheery.” “I’m assuming that that forest over there is Etamar,” said Lizzy. She moved her arms. The image shifted to the clouds above Etamar. “What’s this?” asked TenCents. “Is that a…?” Lizzy zoomed in the image. “That’s a lever,” she said. “And there’s a sign there that says it needs another portal on the other end to activate it. I guess the Devil thinks Jack and Evan can only get out with the help from the outside world.” “That makes us the help,” said TenCents, cracking his knuckles. He stopped. “I just remembered,” he said. “You do that, you ruin the cartilage, and your knuckles get swollen.” “We need to find a way to talk to those people down there and tell them about the activator,” said Lizzy, glancing at TenCents’s knuckles with distaste. “Well, we’re gonna need a stronger power source,” said TenCents. “I’m gonna write a letter with a message about the activator. That should help them figure out how to open the portal.” The image shut off. They had run out of power. “To actually talk to them, you’ll need a car battery,” said Lizzy.” “You got that right,” said TenCents. “I’m gonna open a small portal that could help me send an envelope into Doranor’s mind. Then we can open the contact signal.” “What if this doesn’t work?” “That’s not on our agenda right now. Let’s get moving.” ---- "Hang on," said Lizzy. "I gotta make a call." She walked out of the door and opened her phone. "The time has come," said the voice. "You'd better get a move on." Category:Blog posts